Many Ways
by haven13
Summary: Music inspired ficlets featuring the pairing of Zero and Sayori
1. Things I'll never say

**Hello there! I'm so sorry it took so long to write again; I've been neck deep in pain and drama. Sometimes a girl's gotta wonder if love is really worth all this crap. Hmmm...anyway, this was requested by one of my best friend's, Dave. (cause he liked the first one) This on is a modified version of an ipod challenge. I took as much time as needed on them. Some will be in the VK verse others will not. Depends on what idea popped into my head as I listed to the songs. ^^ If you have any songs you want made into a ficlet then let me know, I'll think of it as payment for being so late in writing more. Disclaimer: ...No...just no... **

* * *

><p><strong>1of 12 <strong>

**Song: Things I'll never say- Avril Lavigne **

**Universe: VK-Verse**

**Theme: Regular**

She watched as he and her best friend talked, not far from her but far enough that she couldn't make out the words. Tilting her head she examined them; they seemed perfect for each other. His silvery hair complimented her deep brown nicely. Her smiling red-brown eyes contrasted his ever frowning violet, they fit and she was left to watch as they began to see each other differently. As her best friend began realize how amazing he was and how his eyes began lighting up when she was close. Sometimes she would imagine it was her that made his eyes go bright not the brunette by her side. Day by day she dressed her best, making sure to look perfect in hopes that he would look at her. He never did, but she still kept on, tugging her hair and looking at her feet. It was painful but she firmly believed he was worth it, worth all of the pain of seeing him love another as long as she could be close to him. She knew, deep inside that he would never feel the same, he was to caught up in the brunette's charm to notice anything else.

She was left with her fantasies and they soon became better than reality. She wanted to blow him away and watch as he smiled slow and warm at her. She imagined she was beautiful, wonderful enough to make his world spin. She wanted to be with him all the time, walk to class and lay in bed hugging him tightly at night. She wanted to watch as he went on one knee and asked, demanded, that she marry him. She smiled at her dreams and didn't notice as the couple walked to her. She registered his voice, "Hey? What are you thinking about?", she knew he asked for the brunette, he couldn't care less.

She answered without thinking as she stood, pain becoming too much this time. "What use is it to you what's on my mind?" she left before he could answer.

The next time she saw them, her friend was hand in hand with another boy. Pristine white uniform and the same deep brown hair as the brunette. The boy sat alone under a tree. She longed to tell him she cared but she turned away and went to class. It was after class that he talked to her again, "What are you thinking about?"Without looking at him she knew her answer, for better or worse it was time.

"I'm thinking of how much I love you and how much your worth," she picked up her books, "and how I'll never say it." she left walking slowly and smiled.


	2. Why don't you and I?

**2 of 12 **

**Song: Why don't you and I- Carlos Santana feat. Chad Kroger**

**Universe: Alternate **

**Theme: Cool  
><strong>

He was late...again. If it hadn't been for his friend, Kaito**,** forcing his other friend, Kain, to text him he would still be in bed. Alas his day was begun by the shrill ring of his phone the pleasant text of:

**Where the fuck r u Zero?**

Sometimes he loved his friends, this was not one of those times. He vainly wished they had forgotten him for the day. Unfortunately he doubted that would ever happen. He and Kaito had been friends since they were kinds and Kain hadn't looked back at his old group of friends after officially converting from rich play boy to slacker. Zero slid from his plain bed and grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor and a shirt resting on the back of his desk chair. He managed to get the black jeans on as he hopped to his small bathroom and tossed the shirt on the white counter so it didn't get wet when he washed his face like he always did. A splash of freezing water always woke him up all the way and today was no different. He shivered at the cold but welcomed it nonetheless, it made his eyes less heavy and his movements less jerky. He looked at him self as he reached for his shirt; pale hair and pale eyes. Pasty skin and a scowl.

"Oh yea," he murmured to himself, sarcasm dripping from his words, " I'm quite a catch."

It didn't take him long to grab his things, a single gray bag with a random anime character on it, and his jacket. He expertly avoided his guardian, a eccentric blonde man who had a habit of making him eat horrible foods, and slipped on his shoes and out the door silently. Once he got moving it didn't take him long to get to the front gate of his school: Cross Academy. As he walked inside he replied to Kain's text:

** Just got here **

The reply he got was a heavy arm thrown over his shoulders and low drawl in his ear, "Took ya long enough." he glared at Kaito and shrugged him off as Kain came into view. The autumn haired boy, dressed in loose messy, but clean, clothes shrugged as Zero glared at him.

"I tried but you know how much he loved hugging you." Kaito laughed and flung himself at Kain as well, the taller boy didn't even bother moving. Zero watched his two closest friends and smiled slightly. Kaito could be the biggest goof ball or the most serious person in the world, there was no in between. Kain was laid back but he reminded Zero of a snake, relaxed but able to strike in a flash. They were the guys Zero would always pick to be in his corner. The bells shrill ringing broke him from his thoughts and he blinked as Kaito dragged both he and Kain inside. They didn't speak until he suddenly stopped and faced Zero in whirl of leather.

"Are ya gonna tell her today?" Zero stared at him, confusion coloring his eyes. Kaito rolled his own honey eyes and shook his head. "The girl ya like are ya gonna tell her." Kain looked at him and snickered at the sour look on Zero's face. He looked like he had just drank a gallon pickle juice. He shook his head and watched as the two shorter boys stared at each other before Zero brushed Kaito off.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"If you tell her I'll never hug you again." Kain watched as Zero seemed to perk up.

"How do you even know I like someone?"

Kaito grinned. "Dude ever since spring break you've been walking around like you have wings on your shoes. I know she's in our class cause you go up in the clouds every time we go to chemistry class, I also know she is part of Kain's old group cause every day your eyes drift over there." Kain nodded, he knew all of this as well. Zero looked between them his eyes slightly wide.

"Well aren't you perceptive." They both nodded.

"Are you going to do it?" Kain asked looking at him with challenge. Zero stood straighter and nodded.

"Fine but you better keep your end of the bargain" Kaito nodded and stuck out his hand, the boys shook and it was sealed.

* * *

><p>Zero took a deep breath as he and his friends entered the large dining hall. He could see her. She was surrounded by boys and girls in pristine outfits, her kind eyes and soft hair looking out of place with people who seemed so plastic. He threw a glance at his friends. "Any suggestions?"<p>

Kain shrugged, and Kaito smiled. "Be cool."

Zero nodded, cool he could do. He dropped his bag and moved to her table, the sounds of his friends betting on which girl it was reaching him softly. He shook his head, they were both wrong, and pulled out a coin from his pocket. As he got closer the sounds of her friend's chatter died away and all eyes focused on him. He imagined what he looked like to them; a tall, lean boy with pale features and odd earrings. The tattoo on his neck made him look even more like a delinquent than he actually was. He looked like trouble and he found himself smiling at the thought, and he remembered Kaito's advice. Cool. He swung himself over the railing of the table and slipped next to her, he held up the coin and raised a brow.

" Why don't you and I be together? Heads we will and tails we try again." he held it out and watched as her amber eyes widened. It seemed like forever until she smiled and took the coin and tossed it in the air between them.

* * *

><p>Not far away Kain and Kaito looked at each other.<p>

"Sayori Wakaba?"

"Who woulda guessed."


	3. Miss Invisible

**3 of 12**

** Song: Miss Invisible Taylor Swift**

** Universe: AU: All human**

**Theme: Outcast**

She watched as other students walked by, her lunch spread in front of her on the hardwood floor under the bleachers of the basketball court separated from the lunch room by a sheet of thick glass. It was like this everyday, she would get her lunch from the crowded cafeteria, ignoring the way people seemed to not see her and smile at people who watched her making jokes she couldn't hear as she sat alone away from them. Except the group she had tried to fit in with in the beginning, most people ignored her. Her father had assured her that she would make friends that the move wouldn't end her life. He was wrong.

They were popular and always wore bright colors, each of the beautiful and too good to be true. She had tried as hard as she could but she wasn't good enough. Her clothes weren't from the latest fashion designers and her hair wasn't cut by a celebrities hairdresser. She was different and soon enough when she would sit down they would all move. At first it had hurt and she had fled the room, going to the bathroom and locking herself inside to cry.

After several days of it she had finally simply smiled and walked past them, ignoring the jokes and giggles. For all of her middle school life it went the same way. She would get her lunch and go to the library to eat. She had never expected it to cross over into her high school life but here she was. No longer going to the library as it was off the main campus. Still sitting alone and still spurned for trying to fit in. Over the years she had learned to never cry, instead she beamed and hid how much it hurt. She desperately wanted a friend, someone to sit with and laugh with. She wanted someone to finally ask her a simple question, 'What's your name?' It never happened, even new kids knew she was different. Though she wasn't sure how, it seemed like she had a sign on her chest that stated to stay away.

She sighed and stood throwing away her lunch and picking up her things as the bell rang. Three more classes and she could go home. Holding her head high she moved into the main building ignoring the jabs in her side and snide remarks about her new skirt. She closed her eyes and pushed the hurt away before making her way to the stairs. Getting to the top was easy as most students didn't have classes on the third floor but at the top she caught site of several girls from the group that made it their goal to make her unhappy. She tried to go past them but before she knew it she was on her side crumpled on the platform between the two sets of stairs to the third floor. Pain, soft and throbbing clung to her back and hip. She looked up slowly hearing laughter and watched as the girls walked away smiling. She bit her lip and couldn't stop the tears that fell from her amber eyes. She laid there, a few students passing by before the bell rang and cried. Clutching her chest and sobbing softly until it ran out and she dragged herself up. She inspected herself and determined she wasn't broken just bruised before leaving, asking the nurse, a close friend of her mother's, to send her home. From there she walked to her subtle home.

She waved to her father brushing off his concern saying she simply had a very bad headache before retreating to her room. She did her homework slowly and correctly, cleaned her room, took a shower and settled for bed. Acting asleep when her mother came to tell her dinner was ready. She cried and the only thing to disturb her was a text message from the only person who seemed to care. Her cousin: Hanabusa Aido. She ignored it, even if he was kind outside of school she couldn't help remembering the times he had joined in teasing her. His attitude to his family is what led him to become on not so good, meaning 'I'll kick your pretty ass if you get near me', terms with their other cousin Akasuki had been close until Aido helped a girl named Ruka humiliate Kain a few years before. Since Kain would only talk to her, and when she was with Aido he would stay away before approaching. She didn't mind that Kain hardly asked her about how she was doing; he had his own life to worry about. It was nice though when he would call her up and they would spend the day together. Aido never did that. She curled up and turned off her phone. Even one of her cousin's didn't truly care. The thought made her cry with renewed vigor until she drifted to sleep and into a world filled with smiles and happiness.

The next morning passed the same as always, walking silently through her classes, taking notes worthy of a scholar, passing any tests thrown at her but refusing to raise her hand to questions she knew. It wasn't until lunch that she sensed something was going to happen. She went on guard just in case and was relived when she made it to her spot outside with no trouble. Eating she concluded that it had been a fluke until a bag was tossed just a little behind her. She jumped and looked at it. Black shoulder bag with the words ' Eat me' and a large candy with teeth and a glare. She smiled and looked up as two boot clad feet appeared beside it. He was lean and tall, her neck protested as she tilted it to look up at him. Short silver hair and violet eyes that made her blush. Pale skin, lighter than her own, and an odd purple tattoo on his neck. He keeled beside his back pack and looked at her holding out a long fingered hand. She blinked and looked at the earrings decorating his ears as he said one thing.

"What's your name?" she smiled and took his hand, joy bubbled up in her and butterflies began to flit in her stomach.

"Sayori."

"Zero. Mind if I sit with you?"She shook her head and moved over as he settled himself. She had a feeling, as they began to talk quietly that she wasn't invisible anymore.

It was wonderful.


	4. Wait for me

**4 of 12**

** Song: Wait for me by Theory of a DeadMan**

**Universe:AU: human **

**Theme: War**

**Oh my, I'm behind but here is the new one; I did my best with it, this was a request from Lark a friend on facebook. ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zero watched as she got smaller and smaller. The bus moving along the bumping road taking him away from her. He sighed and when she vanished he turned in his seat and looked at the other men on the bus. He knew many of them, he worked with the man sitting across from him. Kain was his name, he was a hard worker and one of the best men he had ever worked with; he was brave as well. Kain was leaving behind a young wife and child to fight for his country. The boy behind him was Kain's cousin, not much of a worker but he was a damn good accountant and book keeper. He had saved several businesses in town from going bankrupt. In front sat a man named Shiki and beside him was Zero's childhood friend Kaito. They ran the local bakery together and supplied the inns with breads and cakes. Zero smiled remembering when Shiki's wife, Rima, had suggested they go into business together. It had been a bumpy start but amusing for those watching. Not far from them sat Zero's old teacher, Yagari, and behind him was Kaname. Looking at Kaname brought memories back.<p>

A few years ago Zero had been half in love with his sister, Yuki. They had been close friends and he had tried to make it more. It seemed to never be, however, Yuki seemed half in love with her own brother and never looked at another man the way she looked at him. It had been suspected that the two had an incestuous relationship. It was never publicly confirmed but he had given up perusing her shortly after seeing them embrace passionately. Not long after she had taken it upon herself to find him a suitable mate. Setting him up with various town girls, Ruka the mayors daughter, Rima once and she had already been seeing Shiki in secret, and Siren the local blacksmith, odd for a woman but she made the best tools. Many others and each had disappointed him, until Sayori.

They had met on accident, she being Kain and Aido's cousin had come to visit them for the winter. He had taken one look at her pale skin, honey hair and amber eyes, and was hooked. It went both ways, she claimed that the moment she had seen his eyes, an odd shade of lavender that she had wanted to get to know him. The dates they went on were fun and comfortable. He smiled remembering the nights spend courting her and sneaking kisses from under the watchful eyes of her cousins. It hadn't taken long for him to ask her hand in marriage. She accepted and they were married six months after they had met. Four months of wedded bliss followed until the men in green uniforms had shown up, handing out letters to many young men. They had been recruited to fight in a budding war somewhere over seas. Sayori had broken down crying when she received a letter addressed to him while he was at work. He desperately wanted to throw it away and stay with her, but he knew his duty and he was obliged to fight. If not for country than for her.

Days of deliberation between he and her cousins led to them agreeing to his twin brother, a jewelry maker four towns over named Ichiru who was exempt from war because of health issues, would come and watch over Sayori and Kain's wife. He would also help with book keeping while Aido was gone. Leaving was easier knowing Sayori would be in the care of his twin but it didn't stop him from wishing he could stay. He looked out the window watching the scenery pass by. His worst fear was losing her to another while he was away. He knew he shouldn't think of her like that but it had happened before to his teacher Yagari. He had, had a lovely and devoted wife when he was requested for war the first time when Zero was a boy. By the time he had come back she had moved on to another man and had two children. It had taken him years to get over it and the main reason he had was becasue of his best friend, Zero's old guardian, Kaien Cross. The man had refused to his friend remain unsocial and had eventually gotten him out and about again. Zero didn't want to go through the pain of having to see the person he loved love another, no matter how much time passed. He could see the way it still effected Yagari in town.

Yes, he worried his Sayori would move on. He pained him leaving her, fear bled into his mind. He must have looked troubled because Kain looked at him.

"Zero, what's wrong? Cold feet?" he asked, his autumn hair reflected the sun coming in the window and Zero was hit with an almost overwhelming desire to run back to his wife. Instead he looked away.

"What if she moves on before I'm back? What if I'm gone too long?"

Kain turned to him folding his long legs and gave a thoughtful expression. He was good at them. "My cousin loves you Zero, she will wait for you." he finally answered looking confident and that was enough, a weight lifted off of Zero's shoulders. It was what he needed, someone who knew her, and well, to assure him she would wait for him.

"No matter how long?"

"No matter how long, she will be waiting, I swear on my life cousin-in-law." Zero laughed and for once dread seemed to ebb away. He pulled out a picture of her, standing in her garden surrounded by her summer flowers. He smiled.

It would always give him hope, no matter how long it seemed he was away, knowing that would keep him alive and he would make it back to her. She would wait for him, in her patient way, forever. He would fight to come home for her, he would survive for her, to reward her patience.

Suddenly war didn't seem so daunting.


	5. Fall to pieces

**5 of 12**

** Song: Fall to pieces by Avril Lavigne**

** Universe: VK- verse: Slight AU**

**Theme- Talk**

* * *

><p>He looked so out of place. As if he had lost hold of his life line and was drowning in a an ocean of salt. Everyone had looked shocked when he walked into the large classroom before the bell. He was always late, ever since his first day. Sayori couldn't remember a time when Zero Kiryu had been on time, much less early, to class. She knew it wasn't because he was acting out like the class president seemed to think. It was his duty, at night he and Yuki Cross, her best friend, would stay out and monitor the Night class.<p>

She herself had never understood all the hype about the Night class. She had seen them and saw nothing really special, sure they were good looking but Day class had attractive people as well. There wasn't much of a difference between the classes at all when she thought about it. They were smart, so was she. They had money, so did several people in her class. They were attractive, so was Zero. She blushed lightly at the last thought and peeked over her shoulder to the pale haired boy sitting behind her. He was looking out the window, eyes dull. Her heart ached for him. She opened her mouth to ask him if he was ok when Yuki plopped down next to her loudly complaining about having to do duty alone. Her words were spoken loud enough for Zero to hear them. Sayori felt sympathetic and wished Yuki would be quiet. They were best friends but sometimes the girl just didn't think.

Now seemed to be one of those times as she suddenly switched to talking, gushing, about how much she wanted to make a special chocolate for Kaname Kuran. Sayori noticed how Zero clenched his fists at the sound of the name. She looked at Yuki and found herself wondering if she really was too stupid to notice that Zero had feelings for her. When she talked about Kaname he would get a sick look, his eyes would darken and his skin would pale. It was hard to miss the way he would tense up when she talked of the Night class boy. Part of Sayori wanted to slap a hand over her friend's mouth, the part that didn't want Yuki to hurt her other friend. Another part was content to sit back and let her push Zero away without knowing, the part that was in love with Zero and wanted him to let Yuki go. The latter won.

She knew it was selfish but she couldn't help it. Zero deserved someone who wouldn't be torn between him and another. Now she wasn't saying that he should pick her, he could pick anyone else and as long as she loved only him Sayori would be happy and leave them to be content. Yuki couldn't be that girl for him; she was selfish too. Whether she knew it yet or not she loved both Zero and Kaname, and Sayori knew she would never want to let either of them go. It wasn't fair to either boy, but Kaname was not Sayori's concern. She didn't love him.

Kaname didn't walk her home from the library in town when it got too dark like Zero. Kaname didn't help her brush her horse or help her learn to calm White lilly. Kaname didn't smile at her when she would wave to him in the morning as he herded teenage girls to class. Kaname didn't give her his jacket in the dead of winter because Yuki lost hers when she lent it to her. Kaname didn't lend her his history book when she lost hers. Zero did. Only Zero, most other boys didn't even look her way out of friendship. She closed her eyes as class started at the thought. It wasn't hard to imagine he looked at her out of something more than friendship. Then she would remember how he looked at Yuki and her dream would be shattered. Sighing she turned to look out of the window, for once she took no joy in history she only wanted the day to be over so she could escape her secret love and the girl he loved.

* * *

><p>It had been three months since Kaname had basically announced that Yuki was his...err lover. The thought still made Sayori shiver. Since that day Zero had been acting strange. He was more forceful and angry. He yelled more and was hardly in class. Sayori knew he was hurting, she was too. Yuki seemed dazed all the time and hardly talked to her anymore. The time alone had given Sayori time to think however. She had lain in bed every night and after a few weeks came to a conclusion. She was a coward. How would she ever know if Zero would give her a chance if she didn't try? How could she help both him and her ease the pain of Yuki pulling away if she didn't talk to him? Even after this she was still afraid to just bust out with 'I love you'. So she stayed quiet and formulated a plan to tell him easily, she prepared for rejection and hoped for acceptance. She never had the chance though.<p>

She stumbled through the halls to the dining room slowly, tears threatening her eyes. Yuki was gone. Her things had been moved from their shared pink room. No note, or explanation. She wasn't there and Sayori felt torn inside. She walked not sure what she was looking for. It wasn't until she saw him that she knew.

Zero sat at a table near the window, the other students hardly noticing him as the ate and socialized. His head was bent as he toyed with his food. She watched him from the door way before lurching into a steady walk to him. He didn't lookup as she pulled out a chair and sat heavily. Instead he spoke sharply.

"What the hell do you want?" She almost winced but remained still, "I don't wanna fucking talk now."

That was it. No one wanted to talk to her. She had had enough. Sayori slammed her small hands on the table making several people jump and look over. She wanted to know what he felt, how he was doing, but for once that wasn't first thing she felt the need to say.

"I don't wanna talk, I just wanna cry here with you." he looked at her and seemed to freeze at the sight of the tears on her lashes not yet shed, "I don't wanna talk about it. I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just wanna stare at you." She did just that, not once looking away from his pale eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it cause I don't know where to start. I just wanna be here with you, cause I'm in love with you." she whispered, his eyes widened slightly, his eyes lightened. She clenched her fists.

"I'm in love with you." she repeated, "I'm in love with you, Zero Kiryu. And I don't wanna conversation I just wanna cry in front of you." she looked away from him and closed her eyes.

It wasn't until she felt his hand close on her fist that she let her tears fall.

It wasn't until he stood and came to her side, arms wrapping around her tightly, that she allowed herself to fall to pieces.


	6. Addicted

**6 of 12 **

**Song: Addicted by Saving Abel**

**Universe: VK verse. **

**Theme: Pleasure **

**WARNING: LEMON! **

**I'm sorry for any and all mistakes. ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zero watched her as he made his rounds. Her window was open and her lamp on, she was undressing. He didn't look away as she unbuttoned her school top and slid it down her pale shoulders. He knew what they looked like marked and bitten. The thought made him shiver and he licked his teeth. He stopped walking as she bent to remove her skirt. Her bra, white and laced, matched her panties. He swallowed loudly as she turned, they hugged to the curve of her ass. It wasn't long before he was walking past Yuki, sending a curt reply to her question of where he was going. He saw Kain smirk and shrugged in response, the fire user knew where he was going. Lust hung like a musk around the hunter.<p>

As Zero made his way to the girl's Day dormitory he thought of how good of friends he and the vampire had gotten. It had started when Zero had seen Kain sneaking around with a day class girl. He remembered her; he had saved her from falling off the Night dormitory wall once. Of course Zero had just left his woman's room and the smell of her clung to his skin. As what both men were doing was against rules they had made a deal to keep quiet. This led to covering for each other several times and they had become something related to friends. It was a different but equally friendly to the friendship he had with Kaito. Zero knew that he could trust Kain and vice versa. It was nice to know you had a ally among enemies. His thoughts of his friend came to an end as he got to the large door of the building.

It didn't take long for him to sneak inside and move to her dorm room door. He didn't knock, he simply opened the door and slipped inside. Her scent assaulted him as he turned to look for her. A sweet spicy smell; apples and ginger. It had been far too long since he had come for her; almost a week. If he had had his way he would have had her every night of the last week but she had seemed almost unwelcoming so he had left her alone. Until now. His mouth watered as he prowled around the room seeing her shadow in the closet. Zero reached and grabbed the edge of the door. Pulling it back he took in the sight of her bare back, the only places covered were by the thin strap of her bra and the waistband of her body hugging panties. He licked his lips and called for her.

"Sayori." she turned and her amber eyes looked up at him with a cold expression.

"I saw her drink from you." she said softly and suddenly he understood why she had been distant the past few days. She had seen Yuki feed from him. She was jealous. He smiled slightly.

"It didn't mean anything, she couldn't focus. It was annoying." she crossed her arms, his eyes followed how her breasts moved together.

"And you didn't feel a thing huh?" he could hear the disbelief in her soft voice. He felt the sudden urge to remind her that they weren't actually seeing each other; they were friends with benefits. He couldn't though. In the months they had been meeting their relationship had gone from mindless release to something more. He no longer left as soon as the sex was over, he would stay and hold her. They would talk, sometimes they wouldn't even have sex simply lay in her bed pressed close and talk or play innocently. Tickle fight had become one of his favorite games, though he would never tell anyone that. He had learned a lot about Sayori Wakaba and he liked all of it. She had wanted to be a teacher when she was younger now she was thinking of something to do with animals. She loved white chocolate but dark chocolate made her gag. She made the most awesome candy; peppermint bark. She liked fluffy socks and silk nighties. She liked when he played with her hair and she hated eating lunch alone. She and White Lilly got along and she had cried for Yuki when she left. Sayori was sweet and Zero felt for her. It wasn't love, not yet anyway but he knew that if they continued they were, it would be. He wanted it to be. He was addicted to her and he had no intention of ever kicking her.

"Not a thing." he said honestly, she bit her lip and looked at him before nodding. He reached for her and pulled her close. "Why don't I prove it, that I don't want her."

Before she could answer he had his mouth pressed to hers. He felt her relax in his arms and smirked. Moving his mouth from hers to her jaw, nipping and licking until he reached her shoulder. The way he breath hitched made him growl. He loved the sounds she made. He bit at her softly, not breaking skin as she wiggled against him.

"Zero-kun" he looked down at her, his eyes tinted red. She looked back with no fear, "The bed." Picking her up and made his way swiftly to her bed, tossing her playfully. He relished her small squeal and began taking his uniform off. His jacket tossed on the back of her desk chair, shirt on the floor, pants on the door knob. He looked at her and moved closer to the bed as he looked at the last piece of clothing he had on. She blushed and moved to him, her thin fingers hooking on the waistband of his black boxers and she tugged them down. He shivered at the cool air on his sensitive skin and watched as she wrapped a hand around him. He groaned softly as she rubbed his manhood. Sayori looked proud of this and moved faster leaning close and kissing the tip. Zero shut his eyes and enjoyed her mouth and hands. It wasn't long before he lost control and had her pinned under him. The pretty bra was no match for him and was thrown across the room with abandon. He licked at her breasts gently, his hands teasing the soft curve of her upper back. Her eyes seemed to darken as she moaned for him, rocking her ample hips against his. He could feel her, damp under her panties. His hand moved of it's own accord as he suckled on her chest. Sliding down her side and over her hip, dancing across her thigh and pushing her legs farther apart.

She cried out as his fingers slid between her legs, gently moving her panties to the side before making their way inside her folds to play. He knew where she liked to be touched; he ran his fingers up and down her feeling her wetness. She arched her back as he pinched her clit between his fingers. Squeezing softly and stroking. The faster he rubbed the more husky her breath became and he felt her buck her hips against his hand. Zero shuddered and began kissing down her body, licking and nibbling. When he got to his destination he felt his fangs lengthen, but not in anticipation of her blood. He didn't know why but drinking her arousal ade his vampire instincts kick into over drive. It helped that she was delicious.

His tongue flicked over her gently, probing her womanhood as she fisted the sheets. He paid special attention to her clit, sucking and nipping until more thick liquid spilled from her. Her moans increased as his finger slid into her tightness. Sayori moved her hands to his head tangling her hands in his pale hair. He liked it when she tugged and tug she did. He moved his finger faster while licking her. When he felt he could no longer wait he flicked his finger inside her hitting just right and smiled as she came squealing his name.

He drank her eagerly before moving up her body and kissing her. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him lifting her hips slightly in a silent plea. He buried his face against her neck bitting her, his fangs sinking her skin as he thrust into her willing body. She arched and he groaned as he drank from her feeling himself slide deeper, hitting the deepest part of her. He pulled away, and licked her wound before moving again. Setting a slow and hard pace as she moved against him her nails digging into his back. His breath came in pants as he moved, she was amazing.

Her voice broke through his foggy mind, "Faster Zero-kun." he obliged, moving faster and lifting up on his elbows so he could watch how her face changed as they mad love. Her cheeks were flushed a deep pink, her hair matted to her forehead and her skin covered in a light sweat. Her eyes lidded and looking at him with tenderness and pleasure in their depths. He was struck suddenly by how beautiful she looked. Zero stroked her cheek and with a hard thrust sent them both into orgasm. Her screams of his name mingled with his soft moans of hers.

* * *

><p>Zero watched her. She stood in front of her mirror, sliding a pale yellow nighty on over her naked skin and brushing out her hair. She smiled at him as she rubbed a healing ointment over her bite. He smiled back and finished changing the sheets of her bed. She pressed against his back as he finished putting on the last blanket and he stroked her arms gently before turning and kissing her gently. She rose on her tip toes and he picked her up just enough to swing her into bed. Laying next to her he turned off the lamp by the bed and settled in for the night. Sayori pressed against his side and he kissed the top of her head.<p>

"Will you be here in the morning Zero-kun?"

"Why wouldn't I be. I'm addicted to you remember."

"Good, I'm addicted to you too."

Zero decided, as he lay there in her sweet smelling bed with her soft warmth at his side, that addiction wasn't such a bad thing.


	7. Fairyland

**7 of 12**

** Song: Fairyland by Angelzoom**

**Universe: AU**

**Theme: Fantasy and Insanity  
><strong>

**AN: This one was requested by my boyfriend, Sky, it has two themes. He also introduced me to this song which I have fallen in love with, you should listen to it. XD **

**Also read the AN at the end of the story as well please. **

**(See of you can spot the odd ball side pairing)**

**NEED TO KNOW: In this world, the fantasy one, griffins are human like men with fangs and wings under their skin. They hunt for innocent fairies to molest and corrupt in search of their true mate. If a fairy is a griffins true mate, he knows if they can see his true eye color not just the red tint, the griffin will bite them and drink their blood, if not the fairy is left to wonder forever, all innocence lost doomed to see the truth of the world without any guidance. (Sounds like that sucks O.o)**

**I apologize for any mistakes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The room used for group sessions in the elite mental institution for troubled youths was filled with the patients of the ward, each busying themselves with their projects or games. Some alone and some in small groups as nurses watched over them. It was almost bed time when the large door opened with a buzz. Several pairs of eyes looked up from their activities as two men, dressed in white scrubs, led a tall boy into the room. Sayori, a young light haired girl with borderline disorder, looked at him and took in his lean form, powerful, and his silver hair. She thought it looked soft; his eyes caught her attention next, light lavender. Beauty.<p>

She and her roommate, a girl named Yuki who had a multiple personality disorder, watched as he was led to the boys pod across from the girls. She stood and moved forward a few steps filled with an overwhelming sense of fear and excitement. A girl not far away, Ruka the girl with a superiority complex, called to her and the boy looked back over his shoulder, eyes running over each girl quickly as he was left by the pod. The men going to grab his belongings from the front. Rima, a girl with pig-tails and bipolar disorder nodded to him before returning to her game of three way checkers with a boy named Shiki, paranoia, and his roommate Kain, who had an intense fear of water. Yuki waved to him before her brother, Kaname, told her to stop his eye twitching and his obsession with his sibling acting up. Ruka simply ignored him and gave the boy she liked, Aido a blond boy with a hording problem, her full attention as he talked of the types of food he liked. The other girls, Sayori didn't know them well, giggled at him. His eyes narrowed and moved to Sayori.

Amber met lavender and Sayori's world faded. She backed away and felt almost panicked as he smirked slightly at her, his eyes darkening with black intent. She stayed frozen until the safety door once again opened and his eyes moved from her. She fled to her room her skin feeling heated and tight. She laid down and curled up her body feeling odd. The nurse came in not long after and gave her medicine, her usual pills, one for sleeping the other a mood stabilizer. Taking them she handed the water back to the woman and when she swallowed went back to bed. The nurse shut the door softly and she closed her eyes. A vision of wings and blood filled her head as she drifted into sleep. Her treasured fairyland waiting for her.

* * *

><p><em>The world was deep into winter, the air cold as ice. This didn't stop the small group of young creatures from sneaking from their home to play in the woods that separated them from the human realm. They shimmered lightly as they walked, skin smooth and emitting a soft glow. They were all lithe and beautiful, some held a warm beauty others looked born of frost itself, and one looked like a mixture of both. It was a girl, shorter than the others with paler skin. On her body she wore a spider silk icy blue dress, a lovely piece of clothing as it moved with her like a living thing. Delicate swirls would be seen decorating the sleeves that reached past her hands. Her hair was the color of fall leaves, her eyes melting amber sap. A creature of summer and winter. As the group walked a boy beside her, tall with wild fire like hair and orange eyes, spoke.<em>

_His voice was strong but soft, "Do you really think it's smart to be out here?" a boy with longer brown hair looked back at the boy and titled his head, reddish brown eyes twinkling as the girl beside him, small and with the same features, moved closer to his side._

_"Why wouldn't it be?" he seemed confident and some of the others, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a girl with soft ashy hair, looked between the two. The boy with fire like hair shifted and moved his hand, long fingered and clawed, through his hair. His deep red tunic wrinkling with his movement._

_"They say winter's like this is when Griffins come out to hunt." Two other, a boy with reddish hair and a girl with pigtails looked at him and exchanged glances before moving closer to the fire boy. He was the strongest and their mate. The mere mention of Griffins made their hearts fill with fear and the instinct to be close to their mate was overwhelming. The scowled as the blonde boy and the ash girl snorted with laughter. The brown haired boy also smiled and shook his head._

_"Come now you don't really believe those old legends do you?" The fire boy frowned and nodded that he did. Before the brown haired boy could say anything the girl with amber eyes spoke softly._

_"Griffins are ugly and mean creatures, whether they exist or not doesn't matter it's that they could exist." the others looked at her and seemed to think it over before agreeing silently, they had been told tale of the Griffins since they were children. The only one who seemed unconcerned now was the brown haired pair._

_"I am prince," he said" no Griffin is a match for me. They are cowards only hunting in winter when it's easy to find a fairy alone. They wouldn't attack a group like us," he smirked, "that is if they exist. I don't believe they-" the sound of a twig snapping made them all freeze. Each moved closer together and looked around, the trees covered in snow and ice would make it easy to spot anyone one hiding. No fairy wore white. None of them saw anything but fallen branches and small animals going about their last minute gathering. As they all relaxed the faint sound of rustling reached them making them look to the direction of the noise only to have it come from behind them. Turning they saw nothing and the ash girl crossed her arms and looked up seeing the sun going down._

_"We should go home." she began walking the blond boy by her side, he poked at her and tried making her react to him only to bump into her when she suddenly stopped in mid step. He grumbled and began to complain as he looked around her._

_"Why did you..." he fell silent as he caught sight of what she was staring at. On a low hanging branch sat a man, pale skinned and silver haired. His head was turned slightly so he could see them, the falling sun glinted off the silver in his ear; his eyes glowed a thirsty red. But it wasn't his eyes that made them tremble and begin backing away, it was the markings on his back. Thick and thin lines of silvery ink that shifted and moved. As they watched feathers began slipping from under the skin of his lean back._

_"Griffin." the boy whispered as he pushed the girl behind him, he could hear the others approaching and he nearly chanced calling to them, but the Griffin narrowed it's eyes and he sealed his mouth shut. It didn't react further as the other came over the hill, it watched them and got an almost delighted look as they too froze in place, fear in their eyes. It seemed like hours they stood there silent until one word broke it. Soft and filled with darkness._

_"Run." the Griffin tilted it's head and they ran. Looking back the blonde boy saw it jump off the branch and he called to run faster. They did, and in their haste didn't notice the girl with amber eyes slowly falling behind. Her long dress kept tangling around her legs and she finally fell. She watched as her friends, to panicked, ran without her. Her eyes closed at the sound of rustling behind her. She stayed still until she heard it's footsteps, almost silent on the snow, stop in front of her. She looked up at it and did her best to hide her fear. What she saw shocked her. He wasn't a monster. His fangs were not like that off a wolf more like a cat, thin and sharp. His eyes were the palest shade of lavender. It was seeing the wings, silvery white, behind him that forced her to remember what he was and what his kind did to creatures like hers. Lowering her head she bit her lip._

_"Run." the command shook her and she picked herself up. She ran. In between the trees and through the snow, her dress ripping as she yanked it up to run faster. Fear gripped her as she heard him begin chasing her. She ran faster moving with the grace of the innocent and otherworldly, but all the grace in the world was not match for a Griffin, a creature that moved with speed and dark determination. Darkness would always swallow light. She could feel him, his breath on her neck and the rustle of his wings. He was playing with her she knew but it didn't stop her from screaming as his weight dropped on her back. Falling into the snow she could feel his body over hers and she screamed again wiggling and fighting to get away. Tears fell from her eyes as it easily turned her to face it. Her eyes met his and she found it hard to believe such an evil creature could have the most lovely eyes. They stared at one another and she trembled as his claws tore her dress from her._

_"What do you see?" it asked, voice soft as it looked at her. She swallowed and allowed herself to look past the shade of lavender. Bitterness, loneliness, pain._

_"Lavender." she whispered. It stared at her and nodded before lowering it's mouth to her neck. She felt it's mouth twist into a smile; soft breath on her virgin skin._

_"Mate." pain erupted through her as it bit her. She cried out and arched trying to get away from the burning or closer to it she didn't know. As she laid there, the Griffin molesting her body and singing darkness into her soul she mused that losing her innocence shouldn't have felt so good before her eyes fell closed and cries of another kind escaped her mouth._

* * *

><p>Sayori opened her eyes slowly, feeling the magical and pleasure filled world of her vivd dream fade. Her fairyland. She stared at the plain ceiling above her silently, her skin flushed and body trembling on the edge. Swallowing thickly she turned on her side, the thin frame of the white bed she lay on squeaking softly. The bed across from hers looked identical to her own only the girl in it was brown haired and still sleeping. It was still night she realized as the moon light filtered in though the window.<p>

Sayori closed her eyes once more and tried to sleep more but found she couldn't her body was humming in anticipation of something she didn't understand. Her body seemed to have a mind of it's own as she moved onto her back and wiggled her blankets off. The air seemed almost too cold against her skin. The white uniform she and the others wore stuck to her skin.

She waited. Her eyes roaming over the room while her mind pondered what she was waiting for. She couldn't think of anything she had wanted to do so it made no sense. Until the door opened softly.

Turning she watched as the boy, silver haired and lavender eyed moved over the threshold. His intentions were clear and Sayori felt her toes curl; awaiting her molestation and corruption. She wondered if it would hurt, but looking into his eyes as he moved to her bed, filled with frosted tenderness, made her forget all worries. She reached for him.

She lived in a daydream of innocence and she longed for more.

Corruption was pleasure.

She felt no desire to save her fairyland.

Innocence lost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, I've gotten a request to write a multi-chapter story for Zero and Sayori. It was asked that it be an AU and be wolf-were themed. Think I should do it? I think I could do a pretty good story with it, but I would have to decide if it is a modern story or one that happens before cities, phones and such. Opinions would be appreciated please. Thanks. Review ^^ <strong>


	8. Hush

**8 of 12 **

**Song: Hush by Automatic Loveletter**

**Universe: AU**

**Theme: Bittersweet**

**AN: Sorry for not updating for so long. I had crap to do. On the bright side I will be posting the first chapter of my multi-chap story as soon I finish this one up. The last ones won't be as long as the first ones. I'm sorry for that ^^. This one isn't a happy one, just so you know. I didn't use names so here ya go just in case:**

**Girl: Sayori**

**Boy:Zero**

**Brunette: Yuki**

**Cousin( in the beginning): Kain**

**Pig-tailed girl: Rima**

**Other cousin at the end: Aido**

**Boy's best friend and brunette's fiancee: Kaito**

**Anyway here ya go number 8 woot! Also I strongly suggest listening to this song. it's lovely. I apologize for any mistakes and will edit it as soon as possible.**

* * *

><p>She watched him as he slept, moon light sweeping over his pale chest and silver hair. He looked peaceful and calm. Like a child without any worry. He was beautiful and her heart ached, tears began to fall as her eyes fell on a small mark on his neck. A love bite; she had not given it to him. She rose from their bed silently; he muttered a name that was not hers, and looked into her mirror. She was too pale, her skin a deathly shade of gray. Ember eyes faded and irritated from many hours of crying. She closed her eyes and hugged herself tightly. Trying desperately to block out her pain, she was too weak and a small sob wrenched from her mouth. She looked at his reflection suddenly, he still lay sleeping and the sight of him made her heart crack. They had been perfect once.<p>

Once when they had never left their room, their home. Stayed inside not needing anyone but each other. When they had been in love and found happiness together. One night had changed that; she had wanted to go see a brand new movie. He didn't want to but she begged and pleaded, it didn't take long to get him to agree. She had been so excited abut going on a movie date with him, she never thought it could have a negative outcome. She had seen many people she knew from high school and it made her happy that she could introduce him to them. She had been so caught up in talking to one of her old friends, a girl who sported pig-tails, that it wasn't until she noticed an odd look on her cousin's face; he stood beside pig-tailed girl, that she looked over to the man she loved. Her heart dropped when she saw him. Standing in his beauty beside her once best friend, a small brunette girl. They were staring at each other with wonder and she knew even before it really began what would happen.

She was right, it didn't take long before he began to be the one who begged to go out and he always made sure that she invited the brunette girl as well. She had tried to brush it off at first; hiding from the truth. But one night when they were making love he had uttered a name that didn't belong to her. She had closed her eyes and stayed silent until he finished, as soon as he did she shoved him away and locked herself in the bathroom. He had been confused but after she told him she was feeling sick he left her be and she curled in the large bathtub sobbing into a towel. It wouldn't be the last night she did this.

For almost a year she had waited for him to leave her yet he never did. It took her a long time to realize why. He felt obligated. She could see it in his eyes when he held her and kissed her. He held no want for her and the realization had broken her. She had held some hope that maybe it was a phase but she no longer pretend. She knew he cared for her but he no longer loved her and she wanted nothing more than to make him happy. So tonight was the night.

She moved silently, not making a sound so he didn't wake. She packed her things and gathered a few belongings; leaving behind the necklaces and sweet things he had given her after the night at the movies. When she was done she sat at her table and pulled out a black sheet of paper and a silver pen. She wrote quickly in her small neat cursive and signed the letter. Placing it beside him on her pillow she put a small thing wrapped in a thin velvet piece of cloth beside it. Not a sound was made as she slipped from the room with her things and out of the house she once called her own. Her cousins, both tall and light haired, stood by a car parked across the street and came to her when she shut the door, taking her bags to their car as a boy, around her age, with brown hair and bright eyes helped them. She was surprised momentarily, she knew this boy as best friend to the man who had once loved her. The look of sadness and understanding in his eyes made her confusion leave quickly. She remembered; the boy was the brunette's fiancee. Or he used to be. Sliding in the car she watched the window of the room she had come out of not long ago and as the car started with a loud rumble the light came on. They were gone before she could see the curtains opening.

* * *

><p>He woke to the sound of a car engine and turned slightly reaching for the autumn haired girl that slept at his side only to find nothing. His eyes snapped open and he jerked to turn the lamp on. He looked at the space next to him; still warm. He looked around, perhaps she had gone to the bathroom. He saw no light and his eye caught on a small black bundle and letter. Reaching his hand shook. It seemed as if the small folded paper weighed a thousand pounds as he opened it.<p>

_ Dear love,_

_ Hush. Your love's not live it''s dead. _

_This is where it ends. So bittersweet._

_ Love, Your wife_

He shook his head and reached for the small bundle a small cry escaping as a thin silver wedding band slipped out clattering on the hard floor. He jumped up moving to the window and watched as twin tail lights moved down the street taking his wife with it. He closed his lavender eyes and his heart clenched. A terrible feeling crept into his head and he dropped to his knees. He had made a terrible mistake. He had painted her eyes red and now she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, it was sad but I liked it. I've never written Zero as the bad guy before and it was interesting. This is dedicated to my boyfriend who, though has not cheated on me and probably never will, hasn't been the best lately. I hope he reads it and sees how he has made me feel as of late. I hope to post at least two chapters tomorrow so be on the look out. ^^ Thank you; review and tell me if I did a good job on this one and if not let me know why. Please and thank you. - Ali (Haven)<strong>


	9. Lights out

**9 of 12**

**Song: Lights out by Breaking Benjamin**

**Universe: VK verse- slight AU**

**Theme: Feel **

**AN: I realized that all fanfictions are slightly AU and I will never write a story that is exactly the same as the series the events will be twisted and played with, even taken out and added, and if someone don't like it they can bugger off...so yeah. On wards! This one is short, me sowwy. Unedited as of yet.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He watched silently as his fellow hunters began interrogating vampires, the association needed answers about Kuran and his...sister. Zero shifted slightly his long coat rustling softly. The young men around him; new recruits and boys had finished training, looked at him with both admiration and slight horror. He watched unbothered as two hunters began torturing a young vampire, ripping his teeth out and burning his skin. He watched this over and over vampire after vampire and his cold lavender eyes never changed. Never showed sorrow or sympathy. He felt nothing for them and everyone knew it. He stood, tall and icy, unfeeling and unseeing. The only sign that he knew what was going on below him through the glass was the tin ring of crimson around his lavender irises and the slight dipping of his lip where his fangs were pushing softly. It was eerie and the other young men kept their distance.<p>

It went on for hours and one boy, small and mouse-like, yawned looking away from the room, missing the new prisoner being escorted inside. What he didn't miss, however, was Zero's reaction to who ever it was. The older boys eyes widened and came alive with fear and urgency. His eyes flared red and thin lips lifted in an animalistic snarl. Looking quickly the boy watched a girl, his age or so was sat in the bloodied chair. She was small and curvy, a uniform hanging on her frame, dirty and wrinkled. Her skin was pale and healthy; decorated though with deep purple welts. Her hair was a mass of messy amber locks and her bright eyes moved franticly around the room. She was pretty under the grime and bruising. He looked again from the girl to the silver haired hunter not far away. He was surprised to see the fierce glare was not directed at the girl but at the man, Jinmu, who was approaching her with a long blade. Zero moved quickly pressing his hands against the glass, static sounding as the vampire repelled charmed glass reacted to his skin, and mumbling to himself.

"Don't Jinmu." floated over and over catching the attention of many of the other young men. Looking between the room and the elder vampire hunter the boys watched the event unfold with keen eyes. The closer Jinmu got to the girl the more tense Zero got, any time the blade came to close to her skin Zero would growl. The boy began to wonder why the hunter, renowned for his skill and hate of vampires, would care for this one. He got his answer not long after.

"Come now girl, your human, why are you protecting a monster who would sooner kill you than be your friend?" Jinmu's words made them all freeze. The girl was human and if the way Zero was acting was anything to go by, she was important to him. A small cry seemed to finally break the last of the silver hunter's control and he snarled shoving against the charmed glass until it began it began to crack. A thin stream of blood slid out of the gash on the girl's thin arm. The sound of the glass breaking made the hunter's inside look up. One, a man with black hair and an eye patch smirked.

"I told you hurting her was a bad idea." Jinmu glared at him and the glass wall finally shattered. Zero dove and tackled the light haired man with a bone cracking force. Snarls and yells were heard and the black haired man held back the other two hunter's, keeping them from the fight between Jinmu and Zero.

"He brought it on himself, bringing her of all people here." the sound of wet cracks followed the words and Zero stood, one foot on either side of the older hunter. Jinmu laid looking dazed and bloody. One last kick to his ribs and Zero knelt.

"If you hurt Sayori again," his voice was rough and harsh, "I'll drain you dry and choke the life from you. I will go to sleep at night with your screams as a fond memory." The boy and his friends shivered at the cold words and watched as Zero gathered the girl to him moving out and vanishing down a darkened hall. No one stopped him.

The boy nodded to himself slowly, he had always known Zero could feel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know who the boy was nor do I know an exact time this happened. I would assume shortly after Kaname, Ruka, Aido, Kain, and Yuki left the school. <strong>


	10. Naked

**10 of 12**

** Song: Naked by Avril Lavigne**

** Universe: AU**

**Theme: Afraid **

**Unedited  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sayori sat on the small hill of hay waiting. It had been several days since Yuki and the night class had returned and she was in turmoil. It had become routine for Zero and herself to walk together and talk during the day but lately he had been avoiding her and seemed distracted. They had been doing well ,considering. She knew him much better and liked the way he was. It was east to understand him, yet even with the new closeness she could never seem to drop her blanket. Never let him see who she really was. Shy and scared little girl who was falling in love. Sayori had always been afraid to be bare to someone.<p>

When she was with him she felt like the mask she slipped on every morning could be lifted, she felt unprotected and she loved it. He made her trust him and it made her feel weightless. She was so used to having how she felt inside not matter, with Zero her walls vanished and she wanted to open up to him in way she had never opened to anyone. She wondered is he noticed that she couldn't hide. She had grow so attached to him she wanted nothing more than to tell him how she felt. She looked up as his footsteps sounded and as he stepped in the door way, wet from the rain outside, she wondered why she had been so afraid.

He stood tall and soaked, his dark uniform sticking to him. His light hair lay plastered to his head, his eyes were dark, resembling the angry gray clouds outside the barn. He looked tragic and beautiful. She smiled lightly and looked up at him as he approached her.

"What are you doing in here Sayori?" she could hear a reprimanding tone in his voice; she should have been in bed, safe and sound. She swallowed and bit her lip lightly before shrugging deciding to act as if she was there on a whim.

"I just felt like coming out is all." one look at his face let her know he didn't believe her, he could always see right through her. He crossed his arms and the chain on his belt loop jingled.

"Why are you really here?" his voice held no room for argument and she looked down feeling like an bashful child. She clenched her fists and looked at her feet.

"Do you still...love Yuki-chan?" her voice seemed small even to her. She wondered how it sounded to him. Pitiful? Sad? Annoying? When he spoke his was filled with confusion.

"A part of me does, yes. She was the first girl I cared about." she felt him sit next to her, "Why?" This was it she thought looking up, past him and to the window above his head.

"Zero," she paused, "I...I think I should tell you something." looking at him she saw confusion and worry under the flat look. His silence let her know he was listening and she took a deep breath. " When I'm with you I feel...naked." Had it been any other time she would have laughed at the look on his face and the way his eyes flashed from her face to her body and back again. As it was she couldn't keep the smile from her face. " You make me happy and it feels like I can be myself with you, no one else matters. I can't hide from you, you see right through everything I do and it is wonderful. I have always kept a mask over myself, a blanket of secrets and hidden feelings." she looked at her hands as they gripped at her skirt. "I don't love you, not yet, but I thought you should know that I'm going to. It can't be helped. I've never had someone like you in my life. Even if you can never feel the same I don't regret how I feel now or how my feelings will grow." She let out a breath and tried to relax her trembling form with little success. She meant it when she said, she would never be sorry for how she felt. She was falling in love with the stoic hunter by her side and it was the most wonderful feeling.

"Sayori..." silence, deafening and full of many things she couldn't figure out, "I can't love you," she closed her eyes, pain sinking in, "yet. There is part of me that still loves Yuki. I don't think I can love you both at the same time." she nodded slowly. " But," the word was hesitant in way that didn't scream rejection and she looked at him, " if you let me I can try. I like you Sayori and I'm certain that if I'm with you long enough I can love you." She bit her lip, fear gripping her past her happiness. She didn't want to force him.

"You don't have-" he cut her off with a hand over her mouth.

"I know." he smiled slightly, "I want to. I like the feeling I get when I'm with you. I'm not a hunter or a vampire to you. I'm Zero and I could fall in love with you and that feeling." Sayori nodded and in her joy launched herself at him, landing against his cheat with a happy sound, her arms wrapping around him. She heard his soft laugh and she smiled.


	11. Invincible

**11 of 12 **

**Song: Invincible by Crossfade **

**Universe: AU**

**Theme: Partners**

* * *

><p>He wondered if she knew he never did his part in projects. His partners always got stuck with all the work. He had a habit of vanishing when the work needed to be done and reappearing long enough to threaten his partner of the week into saying his did take part in it. Yet here he was, Zero famous for his passing of projects when he never lifted a finger, memorizing lines for a drama project. His friends had been shocked and he had left him home followed by a chorus of male voices shouting they would find a cure for him. Kaito had even tried to take his temperature while Kain and Aido went about gathering soup and ice packs. He signed, if they really knew why he was doing this they would laugh, hell even he found it laughable. He was the kind of guy to do this. Not at all.<p>

Beside him lay a book of plays and his half written essay; hers was already done. In fact, her whole section of work was done, now they sat in the library. Him working and she watching him as she went from reading to looking out the window. He groaned softly and let his head fall against the table with a solid thwack. She didn't react; he had done this four or five times already. Why couldn't she see the mental pain he was going through for her? How it didn't fit that he, of all people, was here doing work and doing his half of the project. He looked at her with narrowed eyes as she read, he really hoped she didn't know what was going on and was just taunting him by making him do work. That would suck. He looked at the book with venom, stupid project.

In his defense the play was the stupidest piece of crap he had ever read; and he had read it to please her, also very unlike him. What kind of guy fell in love with a chick in one night? After he had been chasing her cousin for god knows how long? Romeo was by far the more moronic guy ever and Juliet was a whore in the making. That was his opinion anyway and he now voiced it frustration getting to him.

"No smart person would believe a guy falls in love with her in a night, he only wanted to get in her pants...under her dress whatever." he said quietly, "He wasn't in love with her, he was a horny fucker who couldn't get the older chick so he decided to get with the preteen girl." He blew a strand of silver hair from his face and toyed with one of his many earrings as he watched her take in his words.

The girl across from him, Sayori Wakaba class smarty pants, had a different opinion. She brushed aside her short bronze hair and looked at him, gold locking with lavender. He thought for a moment of how pretty she was; like fall. He nearly slapped himself for thinking that. He wasn't poetic, he wasn't a worker, nor did he do his school assigned projects, he didn't actually meet his partners at the library, he didn't hold the door open for them, he didn't help them reach books to far up, and he most certainty didn't push his fear of relationships out the window for a girl he had never really talked too. That wasn't Zero. Yet, again, here he was for the sixth night in a row. In non-ripped pants, and a clean shirt. His hair combed and freshly showered. Nothing like him. He leaned back as she opened her mouth to speak, suddenly completely attentive and keen on her.

"Well I agree to a degree, " she began softly, "There was no way they could love each other so soon but if you think about it some of the most true couples have begun with a drunken one night stand, or a chance meeting of friends who decide to throw caution to the wind." He nodded, taking her words in for consideration, he couldn't be held responsible for this; being this enamored by a girl was new to him. He found her words ringing truth and looked at her; his hard eyes softening. He sighed, he had been invincible before he met her last year. Then she just had to become the friend of his ex girlfriend. She had sat with him after the bad break-up even when he yelled and stayed until he was over it a few months later. After that he had begun losing in interest in the dream he and Kaito had of being video game testers, instead focusing on the classes he shared with her and helping her cousin, his friend Kain, with his band. She had changed his world and didn't even know it. It saddened him. He looked at the scrip in his hand and then back to her.

"What about all the crazy shit he did just to be close to her? You know a guy who would risk death for a chick?" he asked looking her in the eye. "Why in the world would the kind take that risk?" She seemed to think.

"When a male is in love he will do many uncharacteristic things to gain favor of the female he is attracted to and wishes to be with." her scientific answer made him want to smile.

"Like working on a project instead of ditching?" he asked softly and she looked at him confused, "Like memorizing 34 pages of pointless dialogue in a play he doesn't even like and acting like he doesn't already know it the next day so they can stay at the library together longer?" he held up his script and wiggled it, "Every line Sayori, if you only knew how much that's just not like me."

As he walked away, leaving the project, he was able to catch a glimpse of her sweet face as she realized what he had just implied. He felt pride at the blush that stained her cheeks before he exited the library. Yeah guys did stupid crap when they found the right girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Idk I just felt like writing another; I got a few requests of other couples from a friend who is a closet anime lover. Now I have fics for SayoriXKain, SeirenXKain, SeirenXZero and KainXZero to work on too. I may have to postpone my multi-chap from Zero and Sayori for a week or two after tomorrow but I will be doing it. ^^ Wish me luck on my odd couple pairings I have to write LOL. <strong>


	12. Jetlag

**12 of 12 **

**Song: Jet-lag by Simple plan feat. Natasha Beddingfield **

**Universe: AU**

**Theme: Tour**

**AN:Last but not least we have come to an end. I liked this collection actually, I'm happy with it. ^^ After this there will be one more; a preview for the multi-chapter story I plan to write. **

* * *

><p>The young man was tall and lean, silver hair and violet eyes. The light colors of his features clashed lovingly with the harsh shade of his clothes. Black boots adorned his feet, his long legs covered by loose dark wash jean shorts, a chain attached to his belt loop connecting to the wallet in his pocket. His shirt was a dark gray depicting the words 'If zombies chase us I'm tripping you' above a picture of a stick figure running from another surrounded by zombie stick figures. Over that he wore a black jacket with the logo for one of the world's most popular rock bands. Three boys stood with him, each wearing similar outfits, a boy with reddish hair wore an orange shirt saying 'Strangers have the best candy', the boy next to him had short brown hair and a black shirt ' Smile if your not wearing undies' above a large smiley face, the last had mahogany hair and sleepy eyes with a white shirt 'Dear Math, I'm not a therapist, solve your own problems' in block letters. They were a colorful group to say the least and had the attention of most of the air port they were standing in. Things like that happened when you were famous, and Zero, Akasuki, Kaito and Senri were certainly famous.<p>

A band they had started for fun in middle school had turned into a something they all took very seriously. It paid of later in their Junior year when Kain's father became attorney to a popular record label. The chairman, a grumpy man with black hair and eye patch, had heard them practicing when he and Akasuki's father had been having a meeting. He showed interest and soon enough the group was signed. It hadn't taken long to become well known, with Zero and Senri's songs paired with Akasuki and Kaito's enthusiasm when preforming and doing interviews. Now six months later they were at the end of their first world tour and they were all eager to finish up. One more concert and they could go home. Each had good reason too.

Senri, singer, needed to make sure his mother was alright and that she hadn't driven his girlfriend, Rima, bat shit crazy. He tilted his head thinking of the possible scenarios he could come home too. Most of them made him inwardly cringe and he looked to his phone wondering if he could just call and hide in the Aido's attic when they got home. A crazy mother he could handle, but a crazy Rima? That was something he was sure would kill him. He sighed and popped another stick of pocky in his mouth letting it hang there. Then again, he did miss them both and the need to sit and eat his favorite snack with his favorite girl was getting more and more overwhelming. So maybe he wouldn't hide in Aido's attic. Maybe.

Kaito , lead guitar, himself couldn't wait to be home. His apartment was being watched by his odd neighbor, Jinmu and wanted to make sure the guy hadn't been selling drugs or something out of it. He wouldn't put it past the bastard. Kaito tugged his unzipped hoodie in place and yawned. It had been far too long from home. He missed his small place, it was cozy and made him feel comfortable. Not to mention the girl who had moved in across the hall before he left. Pretty with long hair in braids and cute glasses. He planned on getting to know her. He grinned, it was about time he found himself a girlfriend too after all, even Zero had a woman waiting for him.

Akasuki, bass guitarist, looked at his band mates and smiled. It had been more fun than he had thought it would be. The late nights filled with playing for crowds and going back to the rooms for fast food and joking around. He had opened up to his friends a lot over the last few months and it had been awesome. He looked out the large window looking to the cloudy sky, the shade making him think of light ashy hair. As much as he had enjoyed the tour he couldn't wait to get home. He was the oldest of the quartet and had been married since his sophomore year of high school. Most people didn't believe it but it was true. One night of recklessness had led him to being a father. He didn't know the girl at first; she was an enigma at their school. She hung around the elite group, always fighting Kaname Kuran's physical battles for him. Until the next week he hadn't even known her name, Seiren, but then one day he came to see her and his parents sitting in the kitchen of the family home. She looked passive but her eyes screamed fear and turmoil. His mother had looked a mix of happy and concerned, his father remained quiet and thoughtful. He had know immediately what was happening.

She was pregnant and it was his fault. Despite the circumstances the next stage went almost easily. His family was an old and proper one, they were married not three weeks later, with written consent from his parents and her guardian, a man from the Hio family. Settling together had been rocky; they didn't much like each other. She was too cold for him and he was too warm for her. The only thing keeping them together had been the baby, but tragedy decided to not give them even that. When Kaname Kuran had accepted a fight and told her to do it she had gone in with confidence and come out with a miscarriage. To say Akasuki had been angry was an understatement, but not at her. He felt nothing for concern for his wife and had stayed by her side; with the exception of the few hours he had left Zero with her as he was busy kicking some Kuran ass. After that they had grown closer and he could almost say he loved her. Akasuki Kain leaned against the window. He was ready for home.

Zero, drums of the band, stayed silent and tense, he didn't even wanna be in the town right now. The thought of his girlfriend alone made him fidget and twitch. He constantly had to remind himself it was only five more days until he went home to her. He leaned back in the small waiting chair. It was hell waiting for this plane. During the whole tour he would always lay in his bed or bunk and wonder what time it was for her. He knew that when she was waking he was going to bed and the calls could never last long. He would drift off or she would need to head to class. It drove him crazy wondering how she was and trying to figure out when he could call or text without getting her into trouble. Zero smiled slightly when he remembered yesterday; he had texted her in what he thought should have been her lunch period only to get a text back from his old English teacher, Yagari, saying to leave poor Sayori alone as she was trying to learn so she didn't get as stupid as him. He should have waited five minutes she told him later. Resting he crossed his legs and pulled out his ipod. Switching it on and scrolling to find her favorite song. As it played in his ears he drifted remembering the way they had gotten together.

He had always been a slacker but one day he had been assigned her partner for a drama project. Normally he would have just ditched and left all the work to her, but she was different. Had it been anyone else but it wasn't He had been harboring feelings for the slightly nerdy girl for a while and had seen this as a opportunity to get on her good side. Unfortunately for him the play they had to write about and present was one he hated. It had pained him to work but he did it, memorizing lines and acting like he didn't know them so she would stay and help him. It seemed stupid now but at the time is a brilliant plan. It had finally gotten to be too much one day and he had told her what he really though of the play. She hadn't been mad at all she simply noted her own opinion. It had been so cute to him he couldn't stop himself form revealing his plan and fleeing like scared cat who had just confessed his love for a wolf. Avoiding her for several days was his answer to his humiliation but she found him soon enough and plainly asked him on a date. He had been shocked but with nudging from his friends he as managed to nod dumbly. From there it went smoothly, dates and dances until he finally told her he was in love with her. He smiled and looked up at as a female voice announced the boarding of their plane. Time to go.

Standing he joined his band mates avoiding fans and tossing out autographs when they were caught. It was fun to them, the race to the loading platform. As they found their seats they all smiled and he could see it. They were all ready for their hearts to not be jet-lagged.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Reviewwwwwwwwww and on to the next odd couples. Lol. Feel free not keep up with those but I would like if you gave them a chance. Thanks. <strong>


	13. Wolven Preview

**Preview of Wolven **

**AN: A small preview. There will be OC's in this story. I plan on getting the first chapter out in a couple weeks while I work on the odd pairing projects.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>She stood silently watching as Yuki and Kain stared at each other. One tense the other almost casual. Kain stood, in his usual attire of bright shirt and jeans, leaning against the wall with an easy look on his face. It was his orange eyes that gave him away; they were like angry fire ready to burn and kill. If looks could kill Yuki would have been writhing on the ground. Sayori shivered, Kain was one person she never wanted to make angry, he was nice and funny but under his casual ways he was still a beta wolf. Strong and ready for battle at all times.<em>

_ Yuki didn't seem to realize this and stood in defiance and anger, demanding to see Zero Kiryu, a man Sayori hadn't met yet. She knew he was their alpha but in the days she had been with the pack he had been away on important business; or so Rima said. Even without meeting him she knew he was powerful, he had to be with a pack like this and enemies like Kaname Kuran. Yuki's voice broke her from her thoughts._

_ "I said find him! I know he is here you stupid dog!" It was ironic and idiotic really; she was what they considered a dog. Not worthy of the title wolf. Yuki's thin body shook almost violently, "He has to answer for what he did to Shin-kun." Kain snorted and pushed from the wall with controlled rage. Beside her Rima and Kaito stiffened and tensed as if to pounce. They were worried for Kain. Yuki wasn't very strong yet but no doubt she had brought friends hiding in the brush. A rustle confirmed this. _

_"Zero isn't here." his voice was rough and hard. No room for argument or so Sayori thought. It seemed Yuki didn't know when to take a hint. She charged on sprouting off on how she knew he was and he would see her they were friends and such. Her words were cut off by a voice Sayori didn't know. _

_"Yuki."it was soft and smooth, dark and filled with shadowed intent. It held something she could only describe as velvet covered steel. The voice that could command troops and bring down kings. Turning in the direction the voice came from she watched as a man stepped into the room. Kain bowed to him. Rima and Kaito dropped to their knees along with Nadashiko and Maria. Sayori blinked and also dropped as she took him in. His lean form seemed to stretch high and his messed silver hair glowed in the moon light. Pale skin that rivaled even Yuki's shown and looked of ivory. Eyes like frozen lavender peered at Yuki with something akin to disgust. _

_"What are you doing here?" Yuki looked at him and crossed her arms. _

_"You must answer for what you did to Shin-kun. You mangled and nearly killed him." she cried. He cocked his head and looked to Kain._

_ "He didn't die?" Kain shook his head. _

_"Kuran saved him at the last minute before Rima could deliver the last blow." he explained to his alpha, not ashamed but apologetic. Zero nodded and looked at Yuki. _

_"If he's not dead I have done no crime. A puppy shouldn't be masquerading as a wolf anyway." he looked at her hard, "Now leave." _

_"Why would you try to kill the poor boy?" she seemed to have no sense of self preservation. Sayori would have shut up long ago. He moved before anyone noticed. Pinning the Kuran princess against a thick tree, eyes blazing. _

_"He tried to killed my brother, his life hangs on a thin thread. Your Shin-kun is lucky I wasn't the one to attack him." Gasps erupted followed by growls from Zero's pack and in the back of her mind Sayori noted that Maria's gasp sounded like a sob and the howl of a heartbroken girl mixed into the chilled wind. _

* * *

><p><strong>I'm excited for this story I think it will turn out pretty well. XD <strong>_  
><em>


End file.
